El Corazón del Bosque
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Encontrarse con un extraño a mitad del bosque no siempre es malo, a veces tiene una historia increíble que contar. Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la pagina de FB "Drinny All The Way".


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 ** _Este One-shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB Drinny All The Way._**

* * *

Se adentró a lo más profundo que pudo del lugar, muchos lo llamaban el corazón del bosque, decían que algo maravilloso pasaba en ese lugar, y ella tan curiosa como siempre, decidió verlo por sus propios ojos.

Le costó llegar hasta el lugar, su cabello estaba alborotado, y su respiración agitada pero no le importó quería saber qué clase de maravilla era aquel espectáculo, su mente creaba imagines de arco iris y aves volando mientras cantaban alegremente al mismo tiempo que los demás alimalillos de la creación se paseaban alegres de un lado a otro, como una visión de una película animada infantil, se detuvo cuando todo lo que encontró en ese lugar fue un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises, era bastante apuesto para ser real, así que no pudo evitar reír divertida esa _maravilla_ podría ser aquel muchacho guapo.

"¿Puedo saber que es lo que te parece tan divertido?" Cuestionó sin observarla.

"Lo lamento". Se disculpó. "Es solo que unas personas dijeron que en este sitio ocurría algo maravilloso, así que vine a verlo con mis propios ojos, sin embargo, todo lo que me encuentro aquí es a... Ti".

"Ocurre algo maravilloso, sin duda alguna, es solo que unos simples ojos no pueden verlo".

"Unos simples ojos". Repitió frunciendo el ceño. "Eso es un poco grosero de tu parte".

"De ser un poco especial podrías ver algo más aquí".

La joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego abrazador observó a su alrededor, todo le parecía normal, no podía creer que ese extraño le estuviera diciendo ordinaria, común y sin lo necesario para ver lo hermoso de un lugar así, era una falta de respeto sin lugar a duda.

"Entonces es mejor que me vaya, porque soy tan ordinaria para no poder ver lo que sea que los demás ven aquí".

"Le llamamos el corazón del bosque por una razón específica".

"Me encantaría saber la razón". Admitió ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

El hombre dejó su labor en el árbol que estaba y se acercó a ella, llevaba extrañas ropas, que no pasaron desapercibidas para ella, los símbolos en los puños de su abrigo parecían una escritura en alguna lengua extraña, levantó la vista para observarlo, se acercó a ella y le indicó un pequeño Madero donde podía sentarse para escuchar la historia.

"Los primeros hombres que habitaron estas tierras encontraron aquí a un hada recién echada por los suyos". Comentó, e hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la joven, ella solo elevó las cejas para indicarle que continuara.

»Esa hada hizo un trato con los hombres, a cambio de su ayuda, les daría la posibilidad de tener un edén, tan digno de los dioses, así que aceptaron, y justo ahí, donde se encuentra ese árbol, el hada dejó caer lo único que había tomado consigo al ser hechando por los suyos, y fue entonces cuando el bosque comenzó a crecer".

"¿Por qué echaron a esa hada de su hogar?" Él sonrió.

"Le gustaba pensar que compartir el conocimiento que ellos poseían podían ayudar a los hombres a florecer, los demás creían que los humanos solo fueron creados para destruir todo lo que hay a su paso, parece ser que ellos tenían más razón".

"Creo que no, consideró que la razón por la cual nosotros los humanos destruimos las cosas es porque siempre tendemos a destruir lo que amamos, ya sabes, nos sentimos incompletos, hay algo dentro de nuestro pecho que nos llena de sosiego, y cuando alguien nos hace sentir completos, nos asustamos porque sabemos que sin duda terminaran haciéndonos daño de alguna manera, quizás un día le amor se terminara en alguno, o simplemente uno morirá primero que el otro y nos dejaran vacíos, rotos y sin un sentido en la vida, así que si destruimos ese lazo antes que la otra persona, bueno, el dolor no será tan grande".

"Posiblemente". Fue lo único que dijo el varón.

"Y... ¿Crees que esa hada creyera que lo que hizo ha valido la pena?"

"Sí, sin duda lo cree, el bosque sigue floreciendo, y cuando no lo haga más, ese día sabrá que la fe en la humanidad terminará, recogerá lo que es suyo y se marchará, mientras tanto, sigue aquí, en el corazón del bosque, cuidando de que los humanos encuentren el momento más maravilloso, que les haga saber que la vida es algo más que dinero, sino momentos inolvidables, que lo bello de la vida se puede encontrar en un montón de pequeñas cosas hermosas, sencillas para el resto, pero maravillosas para quien sabe que observar".

La pelirroja observó hacia donde el varón vio, así que se quedo maravillada por el espectáculo natural que brindaba la luz resplandeciendo en un pequeño estanque, se giró para sonreírle al hombre, pero éste había desaparecido, así que sonrío al lugar vacío, agradeciendo aquella pequeña charla sobre el corazón del corazón del bosque.

Se adentró a lo más profundo que pudo del lugar, muchos lo llamaban el corazón del bosque, decían que algo maravilloso pasaba en ese lugar, y ella tan curiosa como siempre, decidió verlo por sus propios ojos.

Le costó llegar hasta el lugar, su cabello estaba alborotado, y su respiración agitada pero no le importó quería saber qué clase de maravilla era aquel espectáculo, su mente creaba imagines de arco iris y aves volando mientras cantaban alegremente al mismo tiempo que los demás alimalillos de la creación se paseaban alegres de un lado a otro, como una visión de una película animada infantil, se detuvo cuando todo lo que encontró en ese lugar fue un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises, era bastante apuesto para ser real, así que no pudo evitar reír divertida esa _maravilla_ podría ser aquel muchacho guapo.

"¿Puedo saber que es lo que te parece tan divertido?" Cuestionó sin observarla.

"Lo lamento". Se disculpó. "Es solo que unas personas dijeron que en este sitio ocurría algo maravilloso, así que vine a verlo con mis propios ojos, sin embargo, todo lo que me encuentro aquí es a... Ti".

"Ocurre algo maravilloso, sin duda alguna, es solo que unos simples ojos no pueden verlo".

"Unos simples ojos". Repitió frunciendo el ceño. "Eso es un poco grosero de tu parte".

"De ser un poco especial podrías ver algo más aquí".

La joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego abrazador observó a su alrededor, todo le parecía normal, no podía creer que ese extraño le estuviera diciendo ordinaria, común y sin lo necesario para ver lo hermoso de un lugar así, era una falta de respeto sin lugar a duda.

"Entonces es mejor que me vaya, porque soy tan ordinaria para no poder ver lo que sea que los demás ven aquí".

"Le llamamos el corazón del bosque por una razón específica".

"Me encantaría saber la razón". Admitió ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

El hombre dejó su labor en el árbol que estaba y se acercó a ella, llevaba extrañas ropas, que no pasaron desapercibidas para ella, los símbolos en los puños de su abrigo parecían una escritura en alguna lengua extraña, levantó la vista para observarlo, se acercó a ella y le indicó un pequeño Madero donde podía sentarse para escuchar la historia.

"Los primeros hombres que habitaron estas tierras encontraron aquí a un hada recién echada por los suyos". Comentó, e hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la joven, ella solo elevó las cejas para indicarle que continuara.

»Esa hada hizo un trato con los hombres, a cambio de su ayuda, les daría la posibilidad de tener un edén, tan digno de los dioses, así que aceptaron, y justo ahí, donde se encuentra ese árbol, el hada dejó caer lo único que había tomado consigo al ser hechando por los suyos, y fue entonces cuando el bosque comenzó a crecer".

"¿Por qué echaron a esa hada de su hogar?" Él sonrió.

"Le gustaba pensar que compartir el conocimiento que ellos poseían podían ayudar a los hombres a florecer, los demás creían que los humanos solo fueron creados para destruir todo lo que hay a su paso, parece ser que ellos tenían más razón".

"Creo que no, consideró que la razón por la cual nosotros los humanos destruimos las cosas es porque siempre tendemos a destruir lo que amamos, ya sabes, nos sentimos incompletos, hay algo dentro de nuestro pecho que nos llena de sosiego, y cuando alguien nos hace sentir completos, nos asustamos porque sabemos que sin duda terminaran haciéndonos daño de alguna manera, quizás un día le amor se terminara en alguno, o simplemente uno morirá primero que el otro y nos dejaran vacíos, rotos y sin un sentido en la vida, así que si destruimos ese lazo antes que la otra persona, bueno, el dolor no será tan grande".

"Posiblemente". Fue lo único que dijo el varón.

"Y... ¿Crees que esa hada creyera que lo que hizo ha valido la pena?"

"Sí, sin duda lo cree, el bosque sigue floreciendo, y cuando no lo haga más, ese día sabrá que la fe en la humanidad terminará, recogerá lo que es suyo y se marchará, mientras tanto, sigue aquí, en el corazón del bosque, cuidando de que los humanos encuentren el momento más maravilloso, que les haga saber que la vida es algo más que dinero, sino momentos inolvidables, que lo bello de la vida se puede encontrar en un montón de pequeñas cosas hermosas, sencillas para el resto, pero maravillosas para quien sabe que observar".

La pelirroja observó hacia donde el varón vio, así que se quedo maravillada por el espectáculo natural que brindaba la luz resplandeciendo en un pequeño estanque, se giró para sonreírle al hombre, pero éste había desaparecido, así que sonrío al lugar vacío, agradeciendo aquella pequeña charla sobre el corazón del bosque.


End file.
